Country Life
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Sequel to The City Boy and the Country Girl. Some FAX! AH. Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fang's POV

I was getting ready for my first day as a student as Max`s school. I put on a black t-shirt and blue denim jeans that were ripped at the knees. Max had taken me shopping to get clothes of colors other than black. I had red, blue, and grey added to my wardrobe now.

Ari, Max, and I are in grade 12 this year.

Ari pounded his right fist on my door. ″Fang, are you ready yet?″

I walked out. ″Yep.″

″You look good.″ Max said to me.

″Not as good as you.″ I said to her.

Max was wearing her pair of cowboy boots on her feet. **(A/N: Clothing links are on my profile.) **

″Aww, you flatter me.″ Max said. I kissed her lips.

″Cut it out with the gag fest, you guys.″ Ari said.

″I wouldn't be talkin`.″ Max said to Ari. ″You can't keep your hands off Giselle for even a second.″

Giselle was Ari`s girlfriend. They went to semi together last year, and have been dating ever since.

″Ha, ha. Very funny.″ Ari said sarcastically. He stuck his tongue out at Max.

″Let's just get to school before we're late.″ I said to Max and Ari.

I got in Max's truck. She drove me to school.

When we got in the parking lot, Max parked her car. ″You've done pretty well at country home life, but let's see if you can handle country high school.″

I shrugged. ″I'll be able to handle it. High school is high school.″

We walked into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max's POV

When Fang and I got in the school, we met up with J.J. and Travis. They are officially a couple.

″How was your summer, Max?″ J.J. asked me.

″It was good. How was yours?″ I asked her.

″Great.″ She replied.

″That's good.″ I said.

Suddenly, the air reeked of cheap perfume. That only meant one thing: Mackenzie is around here somewhere.

~Line break~

Looks like I was right. Mackenzie is heading towards us.

When she reached us, she tried to flirt with Travis.

″Hey Travis.″ Mackenzie said, attempting to sound sultry but instead sounding like a dying cow. ″Did you get sexier over the summer? Wait, of course you did. A sexy guy like you deserves a real girl, like me; instead of this fake girl you call a girlfriend.″

″Me, fake?″ J.J. scoffed. ″PLEASE. You're so fake, Barbie is jealous.″

Mackenzie slid a hand across Travis's chest. ″I bet you're tired of your current girlfriend and want a new one. I could fulfill your needs.″ She said, winking at Travis suggestively.

″I'm not interested in you.″ Travis said bluntly.

″All right then.″ Mackenzie said to Travis.

She started to flirt with Fang. ″How about you? Do you want me to scratch your itch? I bet you do.″ She winked suggestively.

″I'm with Max.″ Fang said.

_Damn right he is_, I thought.

″Not for long.″ Mackenzie said in a sing-song voice.

″And what is THAT supposed to mean?″ I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

″Oh come on, Max, you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about! All of the boyfriends you ever had dumped you so they could date me.″ Mackenzie said.

″That's only because they were hormonal dickheads who didn't give a shit about personality.″ I retorted.

″No. They dumped you and dated me because they were sensible enough to know that I'm better than you.″ Mackenzie said.

J.J. snorted. ″Oh PLEASE.″

″It's true.″ Mackenzie said to J.J.

She smirked at me. ″The boys you dated dumped you to go out with me, and Fang is gonna be no different.″

″Listen here, Slut-A-Ton 3000, Fang is NOT gonna dump me to date you, and if you even attempt to make a move on him, I will rip every single hair off of your bleach blonde head.″ I gave Mackenzie a fierce glare.

″I'm not scared of you.″ Mackenzie said to me.

″You should be.″ I said, still glaring at her. ″My twin brother taught me how to wrestle bulls. Wrestling you would be no different.″

″Yeah.″ J.J. said, backing me up. ″Stay away from Fang and Travis, or you'll have hell to pay!″

″Seriously, Mackenzie, you can have pretty much any single guy in this school. Why go after guys that are taken?″ Travis asked.

″Because it's fun, duh.″ Mackenzie replied.

″We don't think it's fun. A lot of couples don't think its fun. Stop going after guys that are taken, and start going after guys that are single.″ I said.

Mackenzie smirked. ″Let me think...no way!″

″Then I guess I'm just gonna have to kick your ass into the middle of next week.″ I said.

I lunged at Mackenzie and sent her flying to the ground. I had my feet on top of hers so she couldn't move. I punched her in the face, and she got a nose bleed. I released her from my grip and punched her in the stomach.

″Stop going after guys that are taken, and start going after guys that are single, or I will talk to all the girls in this school that have boyfriends, and you can be damn sure that you will get much worse than a nosebleed and a punch in the stomach. Understood?″ I asked Mackenzie angrily. She nodded.

″Good.″ I said, my tone dripping with venom.

Mackenzie walked away. I walked back over to Fang, Travis, and J.J.

″I have never seen you that angry. It's sexy.″ Fang said.

I smirked at him. ″You think I'm sexy no matter what mood I'm in.″

″True.″ Fang kissed me on the lips.

The intercom went off. ″Maximum Ride, please report to the office immediately!″

I made my way to the office.

~Line break~

″You didn't strike me as the type to get into fights, Ms. Ride.″ Principal Meyers said to me.

″This was the first fight I'd ever gotten into at this school. Rest assured, it will never happen again.″ I said.

Principal Meyers didn't seem convinced. ″Ha! Never heard that line before!″ He said sarcastically.

″Mr. Meyers, sir, Mackenzie Currie has stolen girl's boyfriends multiple times. What she was doing needed to be stopped.″ I said.

″And you thought beating her up was the way to get her to stop, I take it.″ Mr. Meyers raised an eyebrow.

″I tried reasoning with her, and it didn't work. If I hadn't beaten her up, chances are some other girl probably would.″ I said.

″I understand what you're saying, Maximum. My younger sister was in a situation similar to yours when she was your age. Since this is your first in-school fight, I am letting you off with a warning, but if you get into another fight, you will be punished.″ Mr. Meyers opened the office door for me. I walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One week later...

Max's POV

″Do you wanna go for a trail ride with me?″ I asked Fang.

″Sure.″ He replied.

I put my hair in a ponytail and slipped on my cowboy boots. Fang slipped on dad's old pair of cowboy boots, and we walked out the door.

In the barn, I saddled up Bullet, and Fang saddled up a dark brown gelding named Spirit.

We led the horse out of the barn and then swung onto their backs. Then we headed to the trail.

~Line break~

We were on the lake trail.

″Is this trail your favourite?″ Fang asked me.

I nodded. ″Yeah. I go on this trail more than any other trails.″

I spotted J.J. running towards us on her horse Midnight, a black mare.

″Hey Max! Hey Fang!″ She exclaimed.

″Hey.″ I said.

″I was wondering if you and your family could do me a favour.″ J.J. said.

″What is that?″ I asked.

″We're holding a talent show at our family cafe next Friday night. And I was wondering if you would like to sing.″ She said.

″Sure, I would love to sing. I'll ask my family if they wanna participate in the show when Fang and I get home.″ I said.


	4. Chapter 4: Talent Show

Chapter 4: Talent Show

Max`s POV

Tonight was the night of the talent show. The cafe was packed.

My mom was announcing tonight.

″Ladies and gentlemen, performing a cover of Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss, give it up for J.J. Hiltz!″ My mom exclaimed.

_J.J. walked up on the stage, took a seat on the piano and began to play and sing Whiskey Lullaby._

**(A/N: Italics=J.J. singing.)**

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

The crowd starting crying. This song is very sad, and J.J.`s cover was beautiful.

J.J. walked off stage.

″That was beautiful, J.J. Next up is my daughter Angel, reciting the classic poem The Field Mouse by Cecil Frances Alexander.″ My mom said.

Angel walked up on the stage. She looked adorable in the outfit she was wearing.

Angel began to recite the poem.

″Where the acorn tumbles down,  
Where the ash tree sheds its berry,  
With your fur so soft and brown,  
With your eye so round and merry,  
Scarcely moving the long grass,  
Fieldmouse, I can see you pass.

Little thing, in what dark den,  
Lie you all the winter sleeping?  
Till warm weather comes again,  
Then once more I see you peeping  
Round about the tall tree roots,  
Nibbling at their fallen fruits.

Fieldmouse, fieldmouse, do not go,  
Where the farmer stacks his treasure,  
Find the nut that falls below,  
Eat the acorn at your pleasure,  
But you must not steal the grain  
He has stacked with so much pain.

Make your hole where mosses spring,  
Underneath the tall oak's shadow,  
Pretty, quiet harmless thing,  
Play about the sunny meadow.  
Keep away from corn and house,  
None will harm you, little mouse.″

The crowd clapped for Angel. She walked off the stage.

The last act is me.

″Performing a guitar cover of When It Ain't Raining by One More Girl, give it up for my daughter, Maximum Ride!″ My mom exclaimed.

I walked up on stage with my guitar case. Once on stage, I got on my knees and took my guitar out of its case, then I stood up and began to sing and play.

**(A/N: Italics=Max singing.)**

_Well there used to be a time  
when the roses and your wine  
were the kind of offer I could not refuse.  
You think love's a swinging door  
just a shelter from your storm  
Baby I can't cry one more tear for you_

_So you can come back when you want me as bad as you need me  
come back when you mean what you're saying.  
Come back when you know what you have  
oh you better come back when it ain't rainin'_

_You say that I am all you need  
and your nothing's sound so sweet  
but they won't sweep me off my feet  
not this time_

_'Cause my heart's been broke before  
and I've been caught in your downpour  
baby I can't take no more cloudy skies_

_So you can come back when you want me as bad as you need me  
come back when you mean what you're saying  
Come back when you know what you have  
oh you better come back baby when it ain't rainin'_

When it ain't rainin'

_When it ain't rainin'_

_Come back when you want me as bad as you need me  
come back when you mean what you're saying  
come back when you know what you have  
oh you better come back, you better come back_

_Come back when you want me as bad as you need me  
come back when you mean what you're saying  
Come back when you know what you have  
oh you better come back baby when it rainin'_

_When it ain't rainin'  
When it ain't rainin'  
When it ain't rainin'  
When it ain't rainin'_

As the crowd cheered, only one thought was on my mind: there`s no better life than country life.

THE END

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
